This invention relates to a dispensing carton construction for the retention and dispensing of cigarettes, small cigars or the like, and more particularly to a two-piece, paperboard carton construction that is especially compact and is able to be opened and closed by a simple, sliding, reciprocable motion.
Prior art cartons having sliding sleeves for providing dispensing openings have been, of necessity, either too complex, leading to rapid deterioration of the carton, or too difficult to open, often times the closing procedure having no relation to the opening procedure.
The instant invention solves the problems of the prior art cartons by presenting a construction that is compact enough to be able to withstand rough handling by the user over a period of time, and which is opened and closed by a simple, reciprocable action.